Naruto:The Rise of the Blades
by Lord Ryu
Summary: Full summary Inside: During the dawn of the shinobi. Five shadows rose, these were the Kage. But for every light, there must be darkness. The Blades.
1. Chapter 1

Full summary:

During the dawn of the shinobi. Five shadows rose, these were the Kage.

But for every light, there must be darkness.

The Blades.

A clan said to be descended from the Sage of the Six Paths.

They fought in the shadows during the 1st and 2nd great ninja war, they fought to the brink of extinction now 15 years later, they are back in the form of two brothers. Kaen and Kensei. Join me on this journey through time as we follow these two brothers, through war and strife, loss and death. Through battles fought in the name of love and family.

Follow me as we witness the Rise of the Blades.

 _ **Several things to note:**_

There are gonna be changes to the Naruto timeline.

There will be same sex couples.

There will be **NO** graphic depiction of sex.

There will be **MASSIVE** Changes to several characters personalities.

There will be changes to characters abilities mostly increases **NO GODLIKE CHARACTERS.**

Original characters will be featured throughout. (This story is on a clan that doesn't exist in Naruto after all)

Updates will be sporadic at best. (Real life sucks)

Reviews will help shape the story in small ways. (If you like my version of a character that died in the show, I may keep him/her alive. If you like a certain Char s/he may get more screen time. I read a lot of reviews on other stories like "I really wish you had done so-so instead" Or "To bad so-so had to be evil, kinda wished you had made them such and such instead" So let me know. It just may change the flow.)

Please read and enjoy and I hope you like my story.

(As time goes on my OCS will get stronger but so will everyone else. Just wanted to make that clear.)

 **A CRASH OF THUNDER.**

A single crash of thunder that was the way it seemingly always began. A single crash of thunder, a flash of lightning and something world changing happened. Either where the lightning occurred or somewhere in the world, this crash of thunder and flash of lightning happened in the dead of night, over a village called Konoha: the largest village in the Land of Fire.

This was a village of ninja, all of which held power. A select few even had the capability to unleash great and terrible abilities. Great dragons of water and huge blasts of fire, these were mere parlor tricks compared to what they could do if given no other choice.

As another crack of thunder rang out over the village, a flash of lightning blinded the world for a brief moment, as the world resumed its restful blackness of night it missed two figures in black cloaks flitting through Konoha's main gate. Its guardian's concentration was lackluster from weariness and far too used to the peace to remain on alert as they should, after all it had been 7 years since the Fox Incident.

The two figures gazed out from under their cloaks as they approached an alley, they passed from under one light to the next. When they reached the third light, there cloaks were discarded in a trash heap in the darkness, the light revealed there young features as they walked side by side, toward the largest building near the middle of the village.

Despite their apparent youth, they looked around with the practiced eye of trained killers. "Have we decided what story we're gonna use little brother?" The one on the left spoke under his breath, his voice was calm with the light air of one who was used to power. His light brown hair was cut short in the back with two identical bangs that hung down to his jaw, framing his face. His eyes which were light red. A solid color from the sclera to the pupil, flicked to his brother who tensed as a cool chakra flowed over him.

The younger looked at his brother and shrugged uncaringly. "Village was destroyed and we seek shelter?" His voice rumbled like he was recovering from an illness, his eyes were like his brother except they were solid black with a single white line in place of the pupil like a snake's. His black hair was cut short and flared back giving him a wild look.

The elder brother shook his head, a light smile on his face. A few minutes passed before a voice rang out. "Names?" The pair stopped as the question seemed to come from the air around them, when the question was met by silence the air shimmered and a man appeared. His face was obscured by a mask in the shape of a sparrow and he was dressed in light brown pants, a sleeveless black shirt covered a beige vest. His brown blonde hair was slicked back. "Oh? An Anbu" The elder brother whispered as the man folded his arms. "Names?" The Anbu asked again.

His eyes raked over the children noting their attire. Both appeared haggard the older was dressed in a dark red shirt, which was torn in three places with splotches of brown. His black pants were loose enough to fight in but not loose enough to snag on everything.

Peeking out from behind him was a tanto, its handle wrapped in red leather. The wind kicked up as the storm grew closer, the wind blew again. This time from behind the brothers, it carried the scent of blood to the Anbu and he realized that the shirt was actually brown and the deep red was blood. "My name is Kaen."

Kaen lightly bowed his head as the Anbu looked toward his brother, who met his gaze without blinking. On his torso was a dark blue shirt that had once been form fitting but had worn out from use and now sagged slightly on his frame. His legs were clothed in dark pants like his brother, on his back was a black katana, which seemed to shimmer as if it was both there and not.

Time ticked on as the Anbu held his gaze, the air grew heavy as the Anbu continuously released small waves of calm chakra, telling his allies throughout the village that everything was fine and receiving small waves of the same chakra in answer. The Anbu's narrowed as he realized that his chakra was weaker as it passed over the younger brother. His eyes widened slightly when he felt the child's chakra.

A tightly leashed cloak of chakra that hovered around him, a fraction of an inch from his skin, the Anbu sent out a small thread of chakra to probe the shield and recoiled so fast the Anbu actually took a step back.

The chakra was chaotic, full of rage and killing intent barely contained under a fraying rope of control. "Kensei." The voice rumbled and the Anbu snapped to attention, wondering how someone so full of rage could speak in such a monotone.

The Anbu's eyes flicked away as six more chakra's flitted to nearby rooftops, he gritted his teeth when he realized that he had unwittingly sent out a surge of chakra laced with panic and reinforcements had arrived. "Papers." This time there was no question.

Kaen sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while grinning, "I'm afraid that my brother and I have no papers. We are from a village to the south, we were attacked two weeks ago and our village was destroyed. We have been walking ever since trying to seek refuge in every village on the way here but none of them wanted to take us, something about us being a bad omen or some crap."

Sparrow stared at him disbelievingly before asking. "How did you gain entrance to this village without any papers?"

Kaen shrugged before waving a hand behind him in the direction of the gate. "There were no guards that we could see, so we just walked in."

Sparrow made a downward slashing motion with his hand and two of the chakra's vanished, Sparrow noted that Kensei tensed and his hand twitched, but he made no significant movement. So Sparrow looked back at Kaen. "You will have to come with me to the Sandaime Hokage and he'll decide what will become of you two."

Kaen nodded smiling. "That's actually where we were heading, so thank you."

Sparrow said nothing as he turned and started walking away, Kaen and Kensei following several steps behind him. Three more chakra signatures vanished and Sparrow could feel the final chakra linger behind. Before following, intending to cut off any escape route.

They walked in silence all the way to the tower. Sparrow spared a nod to the tired secretary, who informed him that the Third Hokage was indeed still in his office. And that if the situation warranted it he could go right in. he felt the final Anbu's chakra flit past him and dash up the stairs intending to make sure the Hokage was informed. Sparrow counted to ten before leading the way up to the office.

The office in question was large, but furnished sparingly. it only had three chairs in front of a large desk behind which sat an frail looking old man, who was flanked by two massive stacks of paper and a large pile sat in front of him on the desk obviously awaiting review and signatures before they could be sent to their intended departments. The old man stared at the newcomers. His hands were laced together in front of him where he rested his chin on them, looking for the entire world like a grandfather figure that was happy to see his family. The only thing that gave away his actual feelings was a steel hard light in his eyes, which said he was prepared for anything. "Lord Third, we have some newcomers."

The old man waved his right hand in a clear dismissal and Sparrow bowed before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. The Hokage looked at the two in front of him wondering where they came from, why they reeked of blood yet bore no obvious injuries. And most curiously, why did Kaen glance to the left of the Hokage as he walked in and why was Kensei openly glaring at the seemingly empty space.

A small smile passed the Hokage's visage as he waved his hand again and the air shimmered next to him, before revealing another Anbu dressed like the first but this one had silver hair that stood straight up and he wore a mask in the shape of a snarling dog. "I would like to start by saying welcome to Konoha, even if your appearance is a surprise." The old man smiled lightly, which made Kaen smile in return and shrug not sure exactly how to respond. While Kensei merely continued glaring. "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, I am the third Hokage of Konoha and what are your names?"

Kaen smirked before placing his hand over his heart and bowing. "I am Kaen Blade and this pile of homicidal atrocities is my younger brother, Kensei Blade and we really just need somewhere to live and ply our craft." Sarutobi continued to smile but his eyes narrowed slightly, the steel look intensifying as his nerves suddenly began singing while his chakra whirled through him in preparation for battle. He knew of only one clan with the name Blade and if the children in front of him were truly descended from that clan, then he would have to be careful on whether to let them leave his office as Konoha shinobi, or simply kill them. For he knew that allowing them to live was unacceptable under the circumstances.

Sarutobi could recall the only thing his onetime sensei, Tobirama the second Hokage had told him about the clan known as the Blades. "History shows a simple lesson, if a Blade appears there will be blood." Now that he had seen someone that could potentially be a Blade, he could understand the caution he had received. Because these children while so young. [Barely old enough to be Genin as far as he was concerned] Were both practically soaked in blood, they had the potential to become great shinobi. But he had learned from his own pupil to beware ninja who may or may not be morally stable.

He considered all of this before speaking. "Just what craft are you attempting to ply?" At this Kensei smiled and Sarutobi almost recoiled, the bloodlust that until that moment been tightly contained was suddenly unleashed. In response, four Anbu appeared and Canine leapt across the desk, placing his sword against Kensei's throat, three swords went to Kaen's throat, while one other went to Kensei.

Kaen turned a fierce glare to Kensei, who despite the bloodlust that was roiling off of him in great sickening waves. Still spoke in a complete monotone. "We are Shinobi and we are our Kage's tools to be used as he sees fit. This is our craft; we merely ask that we be allowed to obey the orders of the Kage." The Third looked between them, plans forming being revised thrown out and replaced at lightning speeds, exploring every possibility. Every outcome, until he decided. He raised a hand and the four Anbu vanished. leaving Canine, he lingering a moment longer before simply vanishing and reappearing next to the Kage, looking for all the world like he had never moved.

Sarutobi nodded. "You will have to go through several evaluations and answer some questions, but answer me this." The air grew chilled as Sarutobi released his own aura pushing down Kensei's. The air became stifling, this was a show of force, and this was why he was Hokage. And ultimately if he didn't like their answer then he would simply crush them both.

Normally this would take months to check them, but they would be given to Inoichi and if need be Ibiki. Finally he asked. "Have you ever been aligned to any other hidden village and served their shinobi forces?

Silence reigned for several minutes.

Final Kaen opened his mouth and spoke. "No."

Sarutobi held his gaze for a minute before turning his full strength on Kensei and repeated the question.

Kensei stood straight appearing as if he was unaffected, his visage frozen in a glare. But Sarutobi could see his legs shook under the force, his muscles were cramping. His body was being crushed under a Kage's full aura and yet he still spoke without emotion. "No."

Sarutobi kept his eyes focused on Kensei, he gave a small sign and Canine's aura joined his, making Kensei's tremors visible and still he glared at them. After several minutes Sarutobi stopped, Canine followed suit a half second later. And a great smile overtook Sarutobi's face as he open his arms as if to embrace them.

"Welcome to Konoha"

They closed the door as they were being lead out by a Jonin, one of the few walking the street just after the sun had begun to rise. Spouting things like, the dawn of youth and the best ways to embrace it.

They had spent the night filling out forms, questionnaires, dozens of contracts, ensuring their loyalty to Konoha. The Hokage handed all of the papers to Canine. "Verify as much of this as you can, and call Inoichi….and Ibiki."

Canine raised an invisible eyebrow and asked a question, something he wouldn't dare to do if they had company. "Are you sure? Might be a little excessive, my eye couldn't detect any deception and I'm guessing you didn't see any as well so?..." He trailed off.

Sarutobi shook his head slowly, a grave look overcame him. "I took a chance on a powerful shinobi once and didn't take the necessary precautions. I will not do so again."

Canine bowed his head. "As you wish Lord Hokage, if they pass the tests. What should be done with them then?" Sarutobi shook his head before pulling his pipe from one of the drawers on his desk. He packed the pipe before lighting it took and long draw and muttered.

"We shall see."

Canine vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Several things to note:**_

There are gonna be changes to the Naruto timeline.

There will be same sex couples.

There will be **NO** graphic depiction of sex.

There will be **MASSIVE** Changes to several characters personalities.

There will be changes to characters abilities mostly increases **NO GODLIKE CHARACTERS.**

Original characters will be featured throughout. (This story is on a clan that doesn't exist in Naruto after all)

Updates will be sporadic at best. (Real life sucks)

Reviews will help shape the story in small ways. (If you like my version of a character that died in the show, I may keep him/her alive. If you like a certain Char s/he may get more screen time. I read a lot of reviews on other stories like "I really wish you had done so-so instead" Or "To bad so-so had to be evil, kinda wished you had made them such and such instead" So let me know. It just may change the flow.)

Please read and enjoy and I hope you like my story.

 **PAST? PASSED?**

Sarutobi looked over the files in front of him, a month had passed since that dark and stormy night. Now he finally had all the information he would hopefully need. "Are you sure? Every test? And no other alliances? Are you absolutely certain Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded his head his silver hair was standing straight up and bobbed lightly form the motion. He wore a standard Jonin outfit. Black pants, a dark blue long sleeve shirt, dark blue gloves with a metal plate on the back, a headband with the leaf symbol on it and a green tactical vest. He moved away from the regulation by wearing a mask that covered the lower half of his face and his left eye, his mask was pulled up and tucked under his headband. "I used several of my contacts in Suna and Tsuchigakure. I also called in a few favor from Iwa and Mizu. They all report that no one fitting their description or bearing their names has ever been a part of those villages."

Kakashi took a breath as the Hokage read over his report. The Hokage looked up as a sign to continue. "I investigated the village they claim to have been a part of. It was destroyed a little over a month ago by some low rank Missing Nin, all found dead at the scene. I then investigated all of the villages between there and Konoha and they confirmed that those two were turned away for fear of bringing some sort of calamity upon them." Sarutobi continued looking over the report. It said there were five missing ninja in the area of the village. Three Chunin one Genin and one Jonin, all of which were dead. Surrounded by signs of a formidable battle.

Sarutobi put the folder to the side and opened another, this one comprised of information from Ibiki Murano, Konoha's lead interrogator. Inoichi Yamanaka, Konoha's foremost authority on all matters involving the mind. Maito Gai, Konoha's Taijutsu master. [Hand-to-hand Techniques} Kurenai Yuuhi, Konoha's lead Genjutsu user. {Illusion techniques} Asuma Sarutobi, Konoha's Kenjutsu master. {Weapon techniques} Kakashi Hatake, Konoha's Ninjutsu master. {Elemental techniques} As well as an Instructor from the Academy. For their grasp of all other things.

 _Name: Kaen Blade._

 _Age: 11._

 _Sex: Male._

 _Blood type: ?_

 _Current Power Level: Chunin._

 _Chakra Reserves: Low Chunin, but fantastic control up to and including low Jonin._

 _Projected Growth:_

 _Jonin in six Years._

 _Anbu in seven Years._

 _Kage in ten Years._

 _Recommendation: Jonin supervision until further notice._

 _Comments: Should not be allowed near any sensitive information, has certain leanings toward power, should not defect._

 _Hatake: Firm grasp of Ninjutsu. Displays clear signs of low chakra reserves but has the chakra control to maximize them to the fullest Primary: Fire. Secondary: Wind._

 _Gai: EXCELLENT TAIJUTSU YOUTHFULNESS! MOST YOUTHFUL WILLINGNESS TO LEARN, I FORESEE HIM BECOME AN EXCELLENT TAIJUTSU MASTER IN JUST 5~10 YEARS. HE WILL MASTER ANY AND ALL TAIJUTSU ABILITIES THAT ARE PLACED BEFORE HIM. [THAT IS TO SAY, ANYTHING THAT IS NOT PASSED STRICTLY FROM MASTER TO STUDENT.] USES A TAIJUTSU STYLE THAT IS VERY FAMILIAR BUT I FIND MYSELF UNABLE TO PLACE IT._

 _Yuuhi: Has an understanding of Genjutsu, can dispel most jutsu up to Jonin but will never become anything approaching proficiency._

 _Sarutobi: Chunin level with his Tanto, but does not display a user's knowledge of any other weapon._

 _Umino: Has perfect grasp of all academy jutsu and is very proficient in shuriken jutsu. Appears to lack significant chakra reserves and can only manage three tangible clones._

 _Murano: Has good control of his body, does not respond well to physical pressure but has a good tolerance of physical pain._

 _Yamanaka: Psyche is on par with Yamanaka clan members. Willingly allowed entrance to his mind but I feel he has a well enough grasp on his mind to hide certain things, despite that I do not believe he is a threat to Konoha._

 _Name: Kensei Blade._

 _Age: 10._

 _Sex: Male._

 _Blood type: O+_

 _Current Power Level: Chunin._

 _Chakra Reserves: ?_

 _Projected Growth:_

 _Jonin in six years._

 _Anbu in eight years._

 _Kage in twelve-fourteen years._

 _Recommendation: Jonin Supervision until further notice._

 _Comments: Unbalanced, Loyal, Possibly Mentally Unhinged._

 _Hatake: Exceptional knowledge of Ninjutsu, over powers all Ninjutsu passed what is needed. Despite this, has more reserves than myself and can last as long as me in a pure Ninjutsu battle. Primary lightning Secondary Earth/Water Time will tell._

 _Gai: While youthful, relies too heavily on his Kenjutsu. Otherwise, passable._

 _Yuuhi: No Genjutsu capability, remarkably his chakra is so chaotic that he cannot be placed under a Genjutsu, except Genin basic level._

 _Sarutobi: Beyond exceptional, I would go so far as to say he was trained by several Kenjutsu masters. Oddly refuses to use his own katana, requested a standard katana and continued to refuse using his sword even when disarmed and pushed to the defensive, choosing instead to regain the katana I gave him, he managed to fight me to a standstill. I believe he is like me and uses Kenjutsu with his Ninjutsu but did not display those skills even when I requested him to...May have problems with insubordination, Jonin commander should be warned when s/he takes him on._

 _Umino: Same as his brother, except he seems unable to use clones at all. I've been told his Chakra is unstable, I believe that is the cause. Excels at shuriken jutsu beyond anything I have seen prior._

 _Murano: Seemingly has no physical limit, no pain threshold. May be a masochist, despite a myriad of battles bears no scars. May possess some kind of healing Bloodline, his brother does not display this skill however._

 _Yamanaka: Mind is fractured, not broken. There are threads connecting everything, but it is fragmented, bordering on….absolute insanity. Or perhaps something just before. I believe he won't break unless afflicted with some terrible personal loss, should be loyal to Konoha so long as his brother is._

Sarutobi sighed, not exactly the most stellar records. But their strengths were undeniable with a firm but fair hand they could still become loyal Konoha Shinobi, and maybe even become legendary in ten or more years if their current strengths and projected growths were accurate.

The Third nodded tightly as Kakashi waited. "So, what should we do with them?" The Hokage sighed again, his instincts screamed at him to send them away. They were not a threat as far as their files were concerned, but there was an itch. Something told him to let them stay, a feeling was creeping on him, like a premonition. But he could discern no images, no glimpse of the future was shown to him.

There were too many thoughts and possibilities, the future was muddled. No clear path toward prosperity with the least amount of loss, they were dangerous. If left alone, they could become like Orochimaru or worse. But if they stayed anything they did would be Konoha's mistake. If they turned, it would be another blemish on Konoha. Just like Orochimaru and a dozen other high class Nin past and present, now would these two become the future? Certainly the possibility was there, but the only other option was death and could he do it? Of course! Kakashi Would carry it out flawlessly it would simply be as if they never existed, never crossed Konoha's threshold.

He felt there was only one option, he knew it could be a mistake. He might live to regret it, but he would play it safe, just this once. "Kakashi Hatake" The silver haired Jonin straightened. He knew that voice, what he said next would be unpleasant, but necessary. He took a deep breath slowly to brace himself, after all. To a Jonin with a career like his, what was a little more blood on his hands? "Kakashi Hatake. This is a direct order from your Hokage…..Termina…" Sarutobi trailed off as a feeling washed over him, something akin to pure dread, unlike any he had felt in recent years. He tried to finish his sentence, tried to force the words out. But they simply wouldn't come, simply wouldn't leave his lips. Kakashi stood straighter. Patiently waiting, wondering what was taking so long. The order was clear, but not complete. He couldn't carry it out until the Hokage finished speaking.

Finally, the Hokage sighed and seemed to deflate. "A blade cannot be held responsible for cutting its wielder. Hmm, I wonder."

Kakashi relaxed, more than a little perplexed. "Lord Third?"

The Hokage shook his head. "Something Hashirama Sensei said once." He looked out his window, over his great village. "A gamble it is then." He turned back to Kakashi. "Place them in the east, near the Uchiha district and have them attend the academy. They might find it tedious but I can't let them skip. Tell them it's their first mission, if they can manage to obey their instructors and pass their classes. I may assign them to the same squad as a special five man unit. Dismissed."

Kakashi vanished instantly, reappearing in the middle of the village. His hands in his pockets, mind wandering. " _He let them live._ " He was surprised. So sure was he that the Hokage would order their termination, he already had a time and place picked out, and a method of the best way to deal with them.

They appeared in public together, never alone. They seemingly never let down their guard and when one faltered even a single fraction. The other became stronger, more alert and began exuding a subtle killing intent that most couldn't feel consciously. But the primal side certainly could and they subconsciously moved away, even if they were dug in for a long date or meal. They suddenly felt the urgent need to run and magically had errands to do. Or they left the stove on. Or a myriad of excuses that even amused Kakashi.

Most people mistakened its origin, they would think it was coming from whoever they were with. Or someone at the bar, the list of suspects was limitless in a Shinobi village for a fearful human. But no one would suspect the two teens that appeared innocent. Kakashi snapped out of his train of thought as a shout rang out. " _Training ground six?_ " Judging by the direction it was coming from, for it was the only thing in that direction. He changed direction, curiosity drove him.

It was unusual for the sixth ground to be used at this time of day, it was typically reserved for morning use by Jonin. "T _hat's where I tested those two._ " He found himself speeding up his, feet moving with purpose. And, as he passed the last line of trees, he saw something unexpected.

Kensei had his sword held in his hands. Battling a shinobi wielding two tanto with their blades parallel to his wrists, Kakashi regarded the scene for a few moments sizing both combatants up on habit. Kensei was calm, his chakra laced tightly around him but in a way that seemed almost relaxed for the normally chaotic invisible cloak.

The other nin however, radiated killing intent. A common tactic Chunin used on Genin to win without having to fight, deciding neither side truly intended to harm the other. He turned planning to return to the mission his Hokage had given him when he heard something quite unexpected. "I'll kill you, you demonic little **bastard**!"

Kakashi turned back, after hearing the pure hatred and disgust in the man's voice he realized this was no mere spar. He debated interfering but stopped himself. " _Might be able to see some of the skills he keeps hidden._ " Besides, he needed to figure out how Kensei had offended one of Konoha's nin enough for the man to want him dead. Than another thought entered his mind. " _Where is Kaen?_ " After tracking these two for almost a month, he had never seen them apart. Now here was the younger brother fighting by himself. " _Maybe Kaen is fighting someone nearby?_ "

Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing a blood red eye with three black tomoes connected by a black circle with a single black dot in the middle of his eye. " _My Sharingan should be able to find him._ " He closed his regular eye and focused all of his ocular power through his Sharingan, scanning the field and nearby trees. A grin alighted across his face as he found Kaen, crouched just out of sight in a tree twenty yards behind the Shinobi.

Kakashi's eye flashed to Kensei when he saw him tense, neither side had moved but now Kensei was on guard. His chakra had stirred lightly lashing around in the air, his eyes flicked to and fro seemingly looking for something. Kakashi slid behind a tree, leaning out just far enough to see with his Sharingan. Than he froze as Kensei glared at the very tree he had hidden behind, his eyes locked on where Kakashi's heart would be. " _How did he find me? I should be imperceptible to the human eye….Heart beat? No it's far too quiet, even I can't hear it. So, what then...My chakra!_ " Kakashi raised an eyebrow as the information presented itself, Kensei was a Sensory Type ninja. That skill had not presented itself during any of the tests that the brothers had been subje….participated in.

Kensei sheathed his sword as his eyes centered on his opponent again, just over the enemy ninjas shoulder he saw Kaen flash him a hand signal. Asking why he had put his weapon away, he flashed back hand signs, melding them with regular ninja hand seals. Telling Kaen they had company and then gathered his chakra. " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " He sent a massive fireball, easily three times larger than anyone his age should be able to muster hurling toward his enemy.

Experience had taught him his foe would jump to escape the path of the deadly jutsu, so as soon as the jutsu had obscured him from view, Kensei leapt into the air. Intending to intercept his opponent, as he ascended over the fireball his foe did the same. A look of surprise on his face. Kensei wasted no time quickly engaging him in Taijutsu while avoiding his Tanto as they lashed out fast as a striking snake.

They battled back and forth before the nin managed to slip under Kensei's guard. Landing a solid kick to his stomach which counter acted his momentum. Allowing the enemy nin to get above him. Seeing Kensei's defense broken, the nin brought both tanto down like mighty fangs.

Kensei raised his arm in front of his face, taking both tanto in his forearm. This seemed to surprise the nin as he momentarily dropped his guard, which allowed Kensei to pull the nin toward himself using the tanto embedded in his arm. The nin reflexively tightened his grip and the second he came within striking distance Kensei lashed out. Striking him first with a backhand, than did a front flip in midair and brought his heel down on his foes shoulder and collarbone.

There was a satisfying crack as the enemy Nin flew toward the ground. Barely righting himself before he slammed head first into the ground, the nin fell into a painful crouch as Kensei fell back to his starting position. "I've won, you should surrender." His voice rumbled with a growl as he pulled the Tanto from his arm and cast them aside.

The enemy Nin rose, shaking from the shock of the pain. "No! Not until you're dead you, and all those other demons. People may praise your kind in other villages. But in Konoha, we know the signs of demonic possession. Your eyes give you away monster. That and that malignant taint to your chakra, you gave your soul to a demon, I am doing you a service by killing you. Once I've dealt with you, your demon kin will follow. Than the Nine Tails brat. Too long have we lived in fear. The civilian counsel won't listen, and the ninja counsel says they have it under control. But demons can't be controlled, only killed." He pulled a Kunai and charged. "Now die!"

Kakashi watched the exchange and was about to step in but he stopped himself, surveying the situation closely. Kensei had yet to move, he was merely staring impassively and Kaen was openly sitting on his tree branch now, no longer hiding. Kaen to watched the exchange, his face was blank but in his eyes, Kakashi could see a thousand and one things running through them. Too fast for Kakashi to decipher them, he looked back toward the field as the enemy Nin closed the distance and instead of defending himself, Kensei had actually turned around and was merely walking away. A split second later, Kakashi could see why.

The foolish nin was so enraged, that he didn't see the trap until after it had already been sprung. There was a snap of wood, the sound of metal rasping against metal. And in the blink of an eye, the nin was strung up. His arms and legs held out simultaneously rendering him defenseless and suspending him above the ground a good two feet. Kensei sent a glimpse over his shoulder as Kaen appeared behind him. "You decreased the tension?"

Kaen shrugged, as he placed his hands behind his head. "Yeah. Given the circumstances, I figured mercy was the best play."

Kakashi saw Kensei jerk his head in Kakashi's direction, which was followed by a nod from Kaen. Both movements would've been slight enough that without the Sharingan, he may have missed them. Then as one they vanished in twin swirls of leaves. He felt a disturbance in the air thirty feet behind him. " _Kensei couldn't see me, like I thought but he definitely sensed me. Now, they're both curious to see who the intruder is and what I have seen. Fine, guess I'll play along for now. Might even be fun._ " He covered his left eye, before leaping out of the tree toward the trapped nin who had begun struggling against the wires.

Kakashi landed lightly on the ground, right before the veritable barrier of metal strings. His regular eye traced it to and fro, saw the places it intersected, saw every single wire that would cause a displacement in the distribution of weight and cause all of the wires to contract. Tearing through the nin like he was warm butter. The nin looked at him, panicking had made the wires bite into his skin, leaving little drops of blood to slide along the wires before falling to begin forming little pools on the ground. His struggling faded, stopping all together when he saw Kakashi. "Kakashi Hatake? Oh, thank Kami. You have to help me, those two new Nin attacked me and left me here for dead please help!"

Kakashi smiled, only his eyes crinkled to show it. "Of course, what would your name be?"

The man smiled, now believing Kakashi to be on his side. "Chunin Kotaro Amadei."

Kakashi studied the trap some more before speaking. "Well, the good news is I see the way to get you out. The bad news is I am not sure whether it'll take your left arm with it or not."

The man paled as Kakashi pulled out a kunai and ran it lightly along a single wire. "W...W...WAIT KAKASHI!" The man was almost heaving. The wires dug deeper into his skin, even more blood now flowed from his body, winding along the wires before falling and hitting the ground with audible plops.

Kakashi just continued smiling. "I'm sorry, I wish there was another way. But unfortunately there just isn't, if the one who set this were here. Perhaps I could get the correct wire from him, but unfortunately I have not run into a wire trap like this in a while. So there will be some risk. You of course, have my sincerest apologies for any damage this is about to do to your person." Kakashi ignored Kotaro's pleas, even as his voice went from yelling to something approaching a shriek. Kakashi slashed the wire, his eye smile never leaving his face. As Kotaro screamed than he simply fell landing in a heap on the ground.

Kotaro spluttered and looked at his arm, he began checking himself up and down as Kakashi put away his kunai. "Oh? I guess that was the right one after all, it would seem I worried you for nothing."

Kotaro rose to his feet, clutching his broken collarbone and shoulder as the pain roared to life again. "Are you insane?! I could've died!"

Kakashi shook his head. "Oh no, death was highly unlikely. The trap was too well put together to end in death." Kakashi lied easily, the same smile never left his face, but took on a visible edge. "As to your other question, I do not believe I am insane. But then again, I suppose that is exactly what an insane person would think. Perhaps I am perfectly sane and I am just a monster that delights in your terror. Or, maybe I am a _**Demon**_ and just wanted to kill you myself. Would you like to stick around to figure out the answer with me?" Kakashi continued smiling the entire time. As he spat out the word Demon, he unleashed the full force of his killing intent and Kotaro took several steps backwards staring at Kakashi incredulously.

The Jonin took a lazy step forward, reaching to re draw his kunai. Seeing the movement Kotaro choked on a scream welling up in his throat, before turning and ran as fast as he could, tripping several times before he made the tree line and vanished from sight. As Kakashi relaxed his aura he glanced toward where Kaen and Kensei were hiding, before turning and leaving. " _I HATE that word._ " Was the only thought that flashed through his head before he set off to carry out the Hokage's instructions.

Kaen dropped into the clearing with Kensei behind him, staring in the direction Kakashi vanished into. "Methinks we have spotted a possible ally, brother."

Kensei grunted as he stood next to his brother, staring after the Jonin as well. " _Was that...No...But that emanating chakra._ " Kensei's thoughts trailed off. "Only temporarily Kaen."

Kaen chuckled as he starting walking in the opposite direction Kakashi went. "A temporary ally is better than another enemy." Kensei nodded slightly as he followed Kaen, wondering just how much the Jonin had seen.

 **END CHAPTER NOTES:**

Chapters will get longer as we go along.

That is all for now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Several things to note:**_

There are gonna be changes to the Naruto timeline.

There will be same sex couples.

There will be **NO** graphic depiction of sex.

There will be **MASSIVE** Changes to several characters personalities.

There will be changes to characters abilities mostly increases **NO GODLIKE CHARACTERS.**

Original characters will be featured throughout. (This story is on a clan that doesn't exist in Naruto after all)

Updates will be sporadic at best. (Real life sucks)

Reviews will help shape the story in small ways. (If you like my version of a character that died in the show, I may keep him/her alive. If you like a certain Char s/he may get more screen time. I read a lot of reviews on other stories like "I really wish you had done so-so instead" Or "To bad so-so had to be evil, kinda wished you had made them such and such instead" So let me know. It just may change the flow.)

Please read and enjoy and I hope you like my story.

 **Five Years Later**

Excitement. That was the only word that could describe the air inside of Konoha, Overflowing with excitement. It was the day after the Konoha ninja graduation and the academy was filled with former students, waiting to be assigned to teams. Meet their sensei's and begin their shinobi careers.

Two ninja students in particular stood out from the crowd. One dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit with a white swirling pattern on the back of the jacket. And another dressed in a dark blue turtleneck and light grey shorts, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha respectively.

Sasuke Uchiha was considered Rookie of the Year. He had exceled at every exercise, every test. Whereas Naruto Uzumaki stood out for the exact opposite, he was considered the Dead Last of the Year. He had failed everything. Every test, every exercise. He was only allowed to graduate on a technicality.

Iruka Umino stood at the front of the class, reading from a piece of paper. Final words of encouragement. Final notices to clean out lockers. New rules they would have to follow as 'Adults' and of course, final announcements. "Hinata Hyuuga has been pulled from the academy because her fighting capabilities were not able to meet the passing standard. I am told her clan head has decided to take over her tutoring, until such a time as he deems her fit to join the rest of you."

He looked around the room making sure everyone understood, so he would not have to repeat himself. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Also Sakura Haruno has been pulled for the same reason. Now, in the event that some of you may not be able to join a team for two to three months. That is to say, until another class can graduate. Such as those that had to retake the finals, or the exceptionally gifted classes. When that happens, then you will be assigned with…." He continued on as almost everyone tuned him out, most weren't interested in what he had to say. Simply because they knew to whom they would be teamed with, having parents on the ninja council had its perks. After all in a village like Konoha, that was so steeped in tradition. Half of the teams were decided before the children were even born. Iruka began reading off names and students started joining up, before descending to the front of the class when they heard who their sensei was.

Name after name was called, until Iruka called out. "Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Kensei Blade?" Iruka looked up, his eyes falling on the young man in question, as he rose and joined Sasuke and Naruto. The latter visibly shying away as if the newcomer would lash out and attack him, Iruka shifted slightly before continuing. "I'm afraid you three will have to wait, seeing as how your sensei is not here yet. Team Eight will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Kaen Blade. Your sensei, is Kurenai Yuuhi." They stood up before approaching the woman. As Kaen passed Kensei the two bumped their forearms together, their eyes met and they exchanged a nod as they acknowledged that the time had come to split up. " _Watch yourself, little brother._ " The message must have showed through his eyes, because Kensei nodded back. " _And you as well_ "

Kaen bowed as his team reached their new sensei, before flashing her a smile. "It will be an honor to work with you, ma'am." The other two on his squad followed suit, Kiba bowed so fast he overbalanced and slammed face first into the ground. Kurenai sighed and cast her eyes skyward, seemingly sending a prayer for strength, before ushering them out to see what their skill level was and see whether they would be sent back or not.

Iruka put his paper down before addressing the class again. "To those whose names weren't called, you will be placed on standby and in the event that one of the squads that just left should be sent back for any reason." He took a breath before continuing. "You will get your chance to join that squad with others from this class. Or you may just replace one person who couldn't cut it, in the event that doesn't happen. As I said before, you will be the first chosen when a Jonin sensei opens up or if another class graduates. You will be at the top of the list." He looked around the room as groans went through the remaining children, he glared until they quieted down. "In any event, please feel free to head home and relax. If anything changes over the next few days, I will let you know personally. You are dismissed, good day." The children filed out, complaining that they weren't picked. Some were saying that they were glad they weren't chosen because a sensei they had wanted was already taken, and they were glad to wait if it gave them another chance.

Iruka began walking out when a voice called out, stopping him. "Iruka-sensei, you never said who the leader of team 7 was." Iruka looked back at Naruto before he made a show of palming his face as if he couldn't believe he had made such a mistake. "Oh course. My apologies, Naruto. your sensei is, I believe..." He made a show of thinking about it, even going so far as to lightly tap the side of his head like he was trying to shake the answer loose. Right when he saw Naruto open his mouth to complain, he snapped his fingers. "Oh! Yes, now I remember." He paused again and this time Naruto didn't wait before he whined. "Iruka-sensei!" Iruka chuckled as he walked toward the door again, casually throwing over his shoulder. "Kakashi Hatake." And he was gone.

Two hours passed, Naruto drew Sasuke into several arguments and challenged him to several fights and over a dozen challenges. Neither boy dared to drag Kensei into any of their disputes and the third boy sat at his desk, his hands laced together and placed under his chin. Propping his head up with his eyes closed as his chest rose and fell slowly under his sleeveless form fitting midnight blue shirt. He shifted slightly as the leg of his loose black pants stuck to something on the seat, another hour passed. Before a loud exclamation from Naruto made Kensei open his eyes slowly as he regarding the loud orange boy. Who ran down to the blackboard and picked up an eraser, chuckling to himself as he ran toward the door with a chair. Kensei's eyes flicked to the wall than when he felt Kakashi's chakra appear in the hallway, the Jonin stopped long enough for Naruto to wedge the eraser in the top of the door so it would fall when the door was opened. Once Naruto was sure it wouldn't fall, he laughed to himself as he put the chair back and sat on the desk. Rubbing his hands together, happy to wait now for the moment his evil plan would come together.

Sasuke insulted Naruto, saying he was an idiot for expecting a Jonin to fall for such an obvious trick. Kensei saw Kakashi start walking toward the door, seemingly taking that as his queue to walk in. Kensei regarded the Jonin as the eraser struck the top of his head, Naruto burst out laughing while Sasuke stared incredulously. " _He wants those two off guard, wants them to underestimate him. But why?_ " Kensei's eyes narrowed as Kakashi picked the eraser up off the ground and put it back under the blackboard, before telling them to meet him on the roof in ten minutes before vanishing.

They walked out onto the roof, seeing Kakashi waiting with a book in his hand. He looked up, shutting the book and putting it away with great effort, acting as if the action caused him no small amount of pain. "Yo! Please take a seat." Naruto jumped up onto the railing using it as his seat. Sasuke leaned against the rail next to him with Kensei mirroring him on the other side. Kakashi regarded the three of them before continuing. "So, since I know nothing about any of you. I think it would be a good idea to introduce ourselves. And saying something, like things you like and a hobby and maybe your dreams, hopes, ambitions, desires, you know something like that. I'll start, so my name is Kakashi Hatake. My hobby is reading, I like lots of things and my dreams are well hmmm." He trailed off. Silence reigned before he snapped a finger at Naruto. "You go next"

Naruto stuttered, clearly taken off guard at the suddenness of Kakashi's movement. "Uh, well, muh-my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and my dream, is to become Hokage!" His voice rose as he spoke. When he finished, he gave Kakashi a thumbs up upsetting his balance and barely caught himself before he fell over the railing. Kakashi shrugged as he gestured to Sasuke.

The Uchiha glared before speaking. "My Name, is Sasuke Uchiha and my dreams, no, my ambition. Is to kill a certain person." Everyone waited for him to continue.

When he remained silent, Kakashi pointed at Kensei. "My name is Kensei Blade." His voice rumbled more like a growl than actual speech. "I like my sword and the feeling of the blood of my enemies. My ambitions? Are my own."

Naruto blanched as Kakashi sighed. "Delightful, my initial impression of you three is, you're all hopeless. None of you will last a year as a shinobi and if it were up to me, I'd send you back to the academy right now."

Naruto jumped up, pointing a finger at Kakashi's masked face. "You can't do that! We already passed, we're ninja now!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow before shaking his head slowly. "No, you graduated for a _chance_ to become ninja, now you have to pass my test to earn your position." He glanced up at the sun as if checking the time. "Which we will begin tomorrow at six am, meet me at training ground six. Oh" He looked back at them, his eye smile back in full force. "Don't bother eating, by the time you're done with my tests, you won't be able to keep it down anyways." With that he vanished. Leaving the three Genin to stare at the spot he just was.

Kensei glared for a second, before raising himself over the railing and fell backwards. Flipping over and twisting as he fell the seventy feet to the ground, before slamming into the earth feet first facing away from the building. Than he merely walked off, leaving his teammates to gawk after him.

Kaen looked at his teammates. After they had introduced themselves, Kurenai had made them spar with her to better understand their capabilities. As they sparred, he was compiling a list that continued to grow as time went on, and so far he was still working on just a list of everything wrong with them. And had yet to find a single positive thing to say about them...This was not good.

One was a severe case of introversion, while the other was a clear extrovert. Neither complimented the other in any capacity, the Aburame relied far too heavily on his insects and had no ability to fight without them. But he seemed to have a minor capability to gauge the battle field and set up rudimentary traps that a Genin might fall for, however he seemingly had no ability communicate where these traps were. So, more often than not, the other member of their team kept falling for them as he was being led around by the Jonin woman. This was Kiba's greatest weakness.

He had absolutely no gift for strategy or any desire to communicate with his teammates, preferring to attack head first. And if his attack failed, he would simply try again and again...and again...and again...and again. Without fail, to say he was an idiot. Was an insult to idiots.

Kaen meanwhile, had been analyzing the battlefield and noticed three things. The first: they had no chance at winning as a team.

Their team composition was all wrong, they had two members who focused on stealth and traps preferring to attack only after they had the advantage. While one member was seemingly pure Taijutsu, he displayed no Ninjutsu beyond the transformation jutsu, which was limited to begin with and in battle, it was virtually useless. Second: He had gotten screwed on his sensei.

He had been given a sensei that specialized in Genjutsu, which was a classification of jutsu he had no talent for. This meant. Beyond having a Jonin to accompany them on missions. She would be useless for one-on-one training. This would mean he'd have to seek training with other sensei's. Ones already occupied with their own students. So with a silent groan he repeated his new mantra in the back of his mind. " _I. Am. So. Screwed._ " Third: they needed another Taijutsu fighter.

Which meant he'd have to change his role in their team configuration, and while he was a formidable Taijutsu fighter. He would much rather remain at a distance, after fighting for so long at a distance because of the destructive nature of his previous partner. He had grown used to playing the battle field, turning it and shaping it to the ultimate downfall of any who dared to stand against him. His mind drifted back into that issue as Kiba missed for the umpteenth time with his Fang over Fang attack, why hadn't he and Kensei been placed in a team together? Of course, several possibilities shot to the forefront of his mind. But only one truly made any sense.

They had been separated because the Hokage feared them together. Not at their current power of course, it would take catching the Hokage at a severe disadvantage to kill him at their level. But as time passed, they would only grow to be more formidable, possibly one day even become indomitable in their power and if they were together, it would be a simple matter to cover each other if an, 'accident' happened in the field. One that may, or may not, result in the loss of a client or a sensei. But separate they would be much easier to control, he had of course thought to request a transfer. But that would raise a few eyebrows and give weight to those very beliefs, than they would give him a line about needing to flourish away from one another. Perhaps something along the lines of, dependence upon a particular set of techniques that could only be performed by a certain group of people was dangerous for a shinobi to do.

So he should grow stronger by himself and not rely on someone else, to which he would respond that, that was exactly what you were supposed to do with a _team._ And if that depth of reliance was dangerous, then why did teams like the Sannin, who almost entirely relied on each other when they were together, and to this day still relied heavily on their individual summoning techniques. And setting that aside, what was the Konoha's infamous trio Ino-Shika-Cho than?

He shook these thoughts away as Kiba finally connected with his Fang over Fang, ramming full speed into his target: Shino Aburame. Kiba's eyes were glazed over with a milky white look, and he was clearly under a Genjutsu that changed his perception. " _This team can't work._ " Whoever had put them together should lose their jobs and be tied up in the middle of a field and used for shuriken practice.

Kurenai stood in the middle of a clearing, focusing solely on Kiba with her hands clasped in front of her face. Kaen sighed as he ran his hand over his tanto and inhaled as power flowed into his body. "W _hat a waste, but this needs to look good._ " With that thought in mind, he channeled chakra into his legs and shot out of the tree. The limb exploding under the force of his leap, his vision tunneled from the speed with which he flew through the air toward his sensei. His arm drawn back in a sloppy punch, her eyes widened as she saw him and she was forced to release her Genjutsu. Kiba regained his bearings asking where Kurenai went and why was Shino on the ground.

She raised her arms in front of herself, prepared to block his attack and a smirk overtook his face as he released a small burst of chakra from his shoulders. Sending him into the ground. He slid toward her, his left foot planted firmly into the ground kicking up a cloud of dust. The dust reached her before he did and she blinked, giving him the opportunity he needed. He twisted, slamming his hands into the ground and he lashed upwards with his right leg. Delivering an air shattering kick underneath her jaw, her head snapped back and there was a definite popping sound. Closely approaching a crack as her body was lifted into the air.

He used the force from his right leg to slam his legs back into the ground, his body twisted into a bridge as he righted himself and used the last of the momentum to launch himself into the air. Appearing in front of his sensei and began laying into her unprotected body with a series of punches and kicks before locking his legs around her sternum and twisted in midair to turn her body sideways, with her facing the ground. After using several bursts of chakra to spin rapidly, he delivered a front axe kick to her spine. Almost folding her over backwards with a deafening crack as she flew toward the ground landing with a satisfying CRASH! And kicking up a cloud of dust. He released another series of chakra bursts to send himself shooting straight for the ground. With another flip, he slammed his right leg into her spine releasing more cracks as he jumped backwards with a smirk that was just a step away from being cruel.

Kaen looked around, focusing on his teammates who were staring at him in horror. He looked around again before shrugging. "What?"

His answer seemed to knock them out of their stupor because Kiba suddenly shouted. "What? What?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?! YOU JUST KILLED OUR SENSEI!"

Kaen sighed as he put his hands together and forced a large chakra pulse through the battlefield, enveloping his teammates in the process. He whispered, " **Kai** "

The air seemed to waver as if they were in water then it cracked and fell away. Leaving them standing exactly where they had begun their spar, all signs of battle were gone, all apparent damage that Kiba had done to Shino vanished and Kurenai stood before them. Her hands dropping to her sides as she looked at Kaen as if studying him. "That was a little bit overkill for a sparring session, so I hope you're about to tell me you knew it was a Genjutsu from the start."

Kaen smiled as gentile and handsome as he had appeared at the academy. "Of course I knew from the beginning, why do you think I refused to get involved until the end?"

She looked him over, she had been influencing the illusion from the beginning. Attempted to force all of her students into unfamiliar territory and place them against an opponent they should have been unable to beat, but Kaen had begun using small pulses of chakra and she had lost control of everything in his immediate vicinity. That was when he had 'killed' her and she found with a small amount of trepidation that if that had been real, she would've been hard pressed to avoid that exact outcome. "W _as that him attempting to subtly warn me?_ " And still he smiled.

Kurenai shook her head before speaking. "I see now that this team needs more work, we will meet here every day at nine am to either train or take on appropriate missions as those present themselves. Until then, you are all dismissed." To her surprise Kaen vanished first, his disturbing smile seeming to linger a few moments after he was gone and then it too vanished.

Kensei leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, the moonlight filtered through the thin curtain over the window. When he and Kaen had become Official Occupants of Konoha, the Hokage had given them this small house on the outskirts of the Uchiha district. Where no one wanted to live for various reasons, from seeing the ghosts of Uchiha long dead or hearing the moans of the aforementioned dead Uchiha. Or just refusing to live in the area for the simple fact that is was creepy.

These reasons didn't bother Kensei, he didn't see the dead unless he was asleep. He heard the screams of dying men and women nonstop, so perhaps he was just used to it and didn't notice the inclusion of a few new ones. No these things didn't bother him. The only thing that bothered him, that drove him to the edge of his sanity, to the edge of his control, was the smell.

The blood saturated the ground and every time a wind came from the west, he was bombarded by the scent. The blood it was so thick in the air, it was impossible not to notice. But more than that, it was the scent of _him._ His insanity trigger his anchor in a sea of blood and screams. His Uchiha.

Every time he caught the scent, his eyes snapped open and flicked around the room. Looking, searching, and _seeking._ And every time, _he_ wasn't there. He never was. Kensei's chest ached, his heart thudded against his ribs, his pupils narrowed to slits so small his eyes appeared to be entirely black, it would take him an hour or two to calm down. And each time he could feel his grip loosen on his sanity, each time he felt himself get closer and closer to that ledge. The one that left him staring into an abyss and every time he had to fight not to jump in. To not give in and let the abyss jump into him, each time it got harder and harder.

His eyes snapped open, not because of the wind but because the front door opened and in strode Kaen. His eyes lidded from weariness and his clothes were torn in several places, revealing bruises and blood. Kensei gazed at him his expression neutral and with barely a glance Kaen answered his unspoken question. "A Nin by the name of Rock Lee, he's the only Taijutsu user I could find."

Kensei made a sound in the back of his throat and Kaen growled at him. "I fail to see how this is funny, I got two complete fuck-ups. At least you got one team member worth a damn, now I have to work doubly hard to try and even my squad out, because of you."

Kensei raised an eyebrow at that "Yes! You! If you had allowed me to fight on the front line more often, I wouldn't need all this extra training."

A slow blink was his answer. "Yes, jump in front of your huge sword. That would've done wonders for my health."

Now a shrug "I am pretty damn good at Taijutsu. Just as long as I don't have to fight with another Taijutsu master. Who, ISN'T! Rusty from disuse."

Kensei turned away, eyes moving to the moon as faraway look appeared in his eyes. A look Kaen had seen many times before, and a hard silence fell over them. "He..." Kaen trailed off. Even in the dim light, he could see Kensei tense in preparation for an argument. One they had had for years and for once, Kaen debated whether it was worth it. What did it matter here and now? He sighed knowing exactly how much it mattered. "So much time has passed and not a word. Shouldn't he have sent something by now?" The silence turned heavy, hard, and _tense_. And Kaen braced himself. "He lied to you." The boards cracked, a fist grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Leaving an indention as pure black eyes met his.

Kensei growled the sound an animalistic rumble through clenched teeth, which were bared and glinted in the moonlight. "He wouldn't lie."

The words were spoken softly but Kaen flinched as if he had yelled. "You can't still believe that? Not now. Four years. FOUR! Stop chasing a shade! I need your help here and now." He tried to get his point across. He knew it would be worse now, without Kaen to keep him in check, keep him on point. The time apart, training with their respective teams could ruin everything if Kensei lost his patience. "Please. Just another year. Soon I swear, we'll be done and with the mission complete. You can go wherever you wish. But please, this is too important to abandon now."

The growl had stopped and for the first time, Kaen could swear he saw a sneer on Kensei's face as he spoke. "So much time has passed and not a word. Shouldn't he have sent something by now?" The words were tossed back at him as Kensei released him, letting him land on his feet before speaking again. "One year from today." Kaen looked up and Kensei was back to normal, his face dispassionate and looking at the moon as he spoke. "And not a day more Kaen. Not. One. Day."

Kaen nodded smiling. "Thank you little brother. I swear, once we do what we were sent to do. The world over will know our names and we will be legendary! You'll see."

Kensei closed his eyes as a memory came to his mind unbidden. "…. _Konoha, please go there and look after someone for me, when it's time. I'll ask you to bring him to me…Konoha is where we will find our fame and become legends, I swear little brother, Legends._ "

 **END CHAPTER NOTES:**

Told ya they would get longer.

So, just to put some minds at ease. No, I have not removed Sakura or Hinata from my story all together. They will make their debut, just not today. Please be patient, we will be seeing them before the end. They have important roles to play.


End file.
